Canopies and awnings have been widely used to provide shade and shelter from sunlight, rain, wind, snow or other weather conditions. Typically, canopies or awnings are attached to a building for support, and often use support posts to hold the fabric pieces upright. However, many canopy systems are custom made to meet various design needs, thus adding expense. There is a need for an inexpensive canopy system that possesses advantages of using readily available components to allow for inexpensive setup and use. It is an object of the present invention to meet this need.